This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this research is to find out more about how lupus affects the brain. All people with lupus have autoantibodies. The anti-NR2 antibody is an autoantibody causes death of neurons in the hippocampus and amygdala in mouse models. We will be using functional magnetic resonance imaging of the brain and a computerized test to see if people with lupus who have the anti-NR2 antibody have experienced more damage than those without the antibody.